bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuka
Shuk'la Verd better known as Shuka is the former captain of the 12th Division and also a former Vizard member of the Kinenbuke who gave up his vizard powers to return to Soul Society. He is a member of the Zero Division. Appearance Shuk'la Verd is a brown-haired, bespectacled man of extreme height. He wears standard shinigami robes. He is the smartest person in the Kinenbuke and dresses as such. Outside captain business, he dresses casually, but he always carries his zanpakuto with him. Personality Shuka is a good-natured, compliant, and eager man, believing that a person becomes truly strong when they have someone important to protect. Despite his talent for battle, and incredible abilities, Shuka dislikes needing to kill others in his role as a captain, and avoids doing so whenever possible. When forced to face an opponent, Shuka does all that he can to avoid inflicting great harm, except on occasions such as training or against hollows. Before he met Ryan and the Kinenbuke, he suffered from a belief that he was unnecessary, and served the Kinenbuke because he wanted to feel useful. Background "To be revealed soon..." Synopsis Hasn't appeared yet... Research and Inventions As former captain of the 12th Division and the Head of the Shinigami Research and Development he has developed many thing. Unlike the inventions of Kisuke and Mayuri, those of Shuka are not as well known yet. Gigai Specialization: Shuka has developed gigai that have built in mod souls. These gigai can think for itself. It has reiatsu, the level of which is chosen by Shuka. He can make "Mod-Shinigami", which are gigai with mod souls, and have shinigami levels of reiatsu. In essence, they are artificial shinigami. He has only created one. He claims that it takes at least a hundred years to complete one. Even with all of the modifications, he says that he can only make "Mod-Shinigami" at the level of a lieutenant. He says that to make one the level of a captain is impossible due to the immense reiatsu levels required. Zanpakuto Creation: He has shown the capability to create "Modified Zanpakuto". They are regular blades, most are katana with a special type of mod soul inserted into it. It functions like a regular zanpakuto. He claims that he will never allow a regular shinigami to own one of these, his reason for that is that he has only created one and that he has given it to his "Mod Shinigami". He says that he could only invent a zanpakuto that reached shikai. He claims that bankai requires too much reiatsu for his invention. Powers & Abilities Master Scientist/Inventor: As the former head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Shuka is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. As Shuka is a very kind hearted person, he has morals and empathy in everyday life and apparently his work is full of it as well. He is willing to go to any lengths he feels are necessary to achieve his goals. Body Modification Expert: It is implied that Shuka has done extensive research on modifying bodies, and he has upgraded a variety of his own body parts to function as weapons or otherwise provide him with useful abilities. * Organ Replacement Surgery: Most impressively, he has demonstrated the ability to replace functional internal organs with false ones, a feat he performs on himself and his former lieutenant to safeguard them from injury. This particular operation is conceived of and carried out in the span of less than an hour. Immense Spiritual Power: Shuka's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō as it is an elemental representative of Ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large. Even before he became a Kinenbuke, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, but not nearly to the degree of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Very Knowledgeable: Having been trained by the Kinenbuke for years, Shuka is a very dangerous shinigami. According to Ryan, Shuka possesses such prodigious talent that, in many ways, Shuka has become more dangerous than then them all. Shuka possessed a very detailed knowledge of human physiology. His knowledge is great enough that he can disable an opponent by hitting a precise point on the body, to cause immediate death or a temporary appearance of such. Shuka is also very keen-minded, as he has been shown to have great observational and analytical abilities, capable of quickly determining a way around an opponent's technique or strategy. Flash Steps Expert: Shuka is highly proficient in flash steps. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Kidō Expert: Shuka is highly proficient in Kidō and Senzai and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. Zanpakuto Kokuryū (黒龍, Black Dragon) is Shuka's zanpakuto. It is unique in that it exists as two completely separate swords, existing as a daisho sword pair, both are katanas. They have purple scabbards and handles. Their guards are rectangular with a hole in the lower right corners. : Sealed State Abilities: In it's sealed state Kokuryu can use a technique known as Haryū Mūko (lit, Piercing Dragon, Fierce Tiger). With Haryū Mūko, Shuka can mold water in the air or in the surrounding vicinity into ice and then mold a giant tiger out of that from which he can attack his foe from short or long range. * Tsubaki no Mai (椿の舞, Dance of the Camellia): Shuka performs this attack by modifying the length of his blade with ice. He then uses the sword to fight; his style uses quick cuts and thrusts to disable opponents quickly. He is extremely proficient with this sword and can, not only deflect cero, but also dispatch a large number of after images with this technique. * Yanagi no Mai (柳の舞, Dance of the Willow): To perform this dance, Shuka molds several long ice blades from his body for use as weapons. Though he primarily uses two blades he attaches to the palms of his hands, he also uses several secondary blades molded to his elbows, knees, and shoulders. This dance form is incredibly acrobatic, using spins, charges, and long sweeping slashes to make the strikes more effective and to evade opponents' counter strikes. Shuka can also extend his blades to attack his opponents without having to adjust his own movement. * Shikai: In shikai, the only change to the zanpakuto is that the handles and scabbards are deep blue. It's release command is, "The Ice Lord reigns, the Thunder Lord cowers, the Fire Lord flees, the Earth Lord trembles!" Once said, a storm gathers and it begins to rain, sleet and snow. He has been shown to form the weather into a giant black dragon of ice from which he will attack with. : Shikai Special Ability: In shikai Kokuryu can control the weather it has created, giving it almost limitless abilities and attacks it may use. Among these are; :* Hyōro (lit, Ice Prison): Hyōro uses the surrounding rain and sleet to form obelisks of ice. These obelisks are used to ensnare victims in an inescapable prison of ice. :* Rōga Nadare (lit, Wolf Fang Avalanche): Shuka uses the rain and sleet and snow around him and clumps it together into a giant mass of ice and then causes it to fall in the form of an ice avalanche, which can both crush and trap anything within it's path. It is his shikai's widest attack. :* Tsubame Fubuki (ツバメ吹雪, Snow Storm Swallows): Shuka uses his swords to generate a snow, sleet and rain which grows in size till it creates a large, dome centered at his location. The dome is resistant to most any type of fire and can only be melted by Shuka's command. The dome only exists as long as Shuka wills it too or if he happens to become seriously injured, in either circumstance the dome melts and dissipates. :* Snow Regeneration: Once per release of his zanpakuto, Shuka can call snow to his wounds to completely heal them. It is unknown why it is only allowed once, but Shuka states that if he attempts a second, then he will most certainly die. * Bankai: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu (双龍暴風雪, Twin Dragon Blizard) is Shuka's bankai. In bankai his blades become pure white and the handles become pitch black. He also sprouts pure white wings and wears white and black robes, much like his zanpakuto spirit. : Bankai Special Abilities: Like shikai, Shuka's bankai gives him access to many new abilities; * Ice Clone: Once per activation of his Bankai, Shuka is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. Unlike Hitsugaya's version, it cannot appear to bleed and can be seen as a fake easier. * Hyōkyū: With his ability to control ice, Shuka encases his opponents in a large amount of the special ice created by the storm of his shikai, immobilizing them. It can be used to suffocate an opponent or in preparation for a deadlier technique. * Hyōūsa Bakuryū (lit, Freezing Water in Style of Waterfall): This is Shuka's most dangerous technique. The technique sends a massive amount of icy water towards an opponent in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of frigid water. In addition to the wave effect, Shuka can control the water, allowing him to attack his opponent while they attempt to outrun the wave. This appears to be the only one of Shuka's moves that can kill on contact, and in practice is virtually unavoidable. It is usually followed by an area crushing technique to kill the opponent. Trivia * Along with Ryan Getsueikirite, he was one of the first Kinenbuke to reveal his bankai. * It has been shown that he has at least some respect for Kaname Tōsen, calling him a "great shinigami of times past".